


in the line of fire

by Viceter



Series: Such Great Heights [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viceter/pseuds/Viceter
Summary: Pharah takes a hit for Mercy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 6/30/2016 at: http://viceterships.tumblr.com/post/146700304194/prompt-pharah-taking-a-hit-thats-meant-for
> 
> Prompt fill for:  
> Anonymous asked: prompt: pharah taking a hit that's meant for mercy? it sounds kinda cliche but like rocket angel! and i really love your writing so :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Pharah’s hair stands on end. Her head swivels around like a sentry turret on a well-oiled ball joint. She blinks, but only when her eyes water. To her left, the crown of Mercy’s blonde hair peeks out over the overturned table they have both taken cover behind. She can almost feel the other woman’s heartbeat, racing in time with hers.

She stretches her neck around the table, ears perked, watching and waiting. She adjusts her grip on her weapon, checking to make sure she has a complete magazine.

Pharah nudges Mercy with her elbow. She raises her left hand, flashing signals.

 _The coast is clear,_ her deft fingers say. _On my signal._

Mercy’s blue eyes widen, her pupils dilating like a deer caught in a predator’s gaze, the moment before flight. She clutches her pistol with both hands. Pharah gives her a quick smirk, more the baring of a canine – an expression that conveys promise, reassurance, protection.

Pharah raises three fingers, counting down, eyes rotating between the entrances to the room. At 0, she takes Mercy’s hand, holding her weapon outstretched. They are three quarters of the way to the next room and relative safety when Pharah hears Mercy gasp, alarmed.

“Fareeha!”

Pharah swivels around; hears the snap of a gun being discharged.

Without hesitation, she wrenches Mercy towards her, firing in the general direction of the deadly sound. Her body, broad and muscular, shields Mercy’s, and she knows, even before she feels it, that she’s hit.

Pharah crumples, face down on the cold metal floor.

“No!” She hears Mercy cry. “Fareeha!”

A cackle rings through the air, silenced with a gurgle by the sound of Mercy’s pistol discharging.

Pharah feels Mercy kneel, taking her head into her hands. She raises her hand into the air, her voice lifting to a crescendo:

“Helden sterben nicht!”

Pharah shakes off her battle wounds, lifting her head. Mercy’s voice and the blue of her eyes fill her body with warmth, and she feels more alive than she ever has.

“MERCY!” Pharah hears the angry shriek. She tries to smother her smirk. She fails, miserably, snickering. “There are no **_ults_** in Nerf Gun Wars!”

“Oops,” Angela says, her face split by a sheepish grin.

Hana rises to her feet, plucking off the blue-and-orange Nerf darts that Angela had planted squarely in her chest. The one that hit her square in the forehead had bounced off, and lay at her feet.

“Ugh. You filthy casuals,” she says over her shoulder, picking up her dual Nerf pistol and joining her team, consisting of a chuckling McCree, a scowling 76, a red-faced, pouting Zarya, who still had one dart stuck to her calf, courtesy of a surprisingly accurate Pharah.

Still cradled in Angela’s arms, Fareeha twists, looking into the doctor’s face.

“Do I have to move?” she asks.

“Eventually, mein Schatzli,” Mercy says.

“I protected you,” Fareeha crows, lying in Angela’s lap.

“So valiant. So brave. So senseless,” the doctor says, rolling her eyes. She is smiling though, and that is all that matters. “However shall I repay you for your noble sacrifice?”

“A kiss would be a good start,” Fareeha suggests.

Angela snorts, but leans down anyway.

 


End file.
